


sorge

by velvetry



Series: writing commissions [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Break Up Talk, Last Kisses, Love/Hate, M/M, Separations, Short One Shot, brief mentions of drug usage, love but with wrath in between, mingyu is engaged
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29422707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetry/pseuds/velvetry
Summary: Ada bulan dan fragmen kabut pekat menari-nari di atas kepala Minghao. Ada jemari Mingyu di sela jari-jari kurusnya, dengan sisa abu rokok dan debu terhambur di permukaan kulit sawo matang tersebut. Ada hening di antara dua bibir yang hanya berjarak beberapa jengkal. Ada banyak tentang perkara yang sudah mereka hafal, tapi lebih banyak lagi yang belum pernah dilihat sebelumnya.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: writing commissions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161449
Kudos: 6





	sorge

**Author's Note:**

> ─── for anonymous.

**sor·ge** | \ ˈzȯrgə \ : concern, care especially : a feeling bordering on anxiety.

* * *

Ada bulan dan fragmen kabut pekat menari-nari di atas kepala Minghao. Ada jemari Mingyu di sela jari-jari kurusnya, dengan sisa abu rokok dan debu terhambur di permukaan kulit sawo matang tersebut. Ada hening di antara dua bibir yang hanya berjarak beberapa jengkal. Ada banyak tentang perkara yang sudah mereka hafal, tapi lebih banyak lagi yang belum pernah dilihat sebelumnya. 

  
  


Retakan samar di lantai keramik ini masih sama seperti kali pertama Mingyu menapakkan kaki ke kamar Minghao. Mingyu terduduk di sofa kulit warna kemerahan, sementara Minghao terduduk di pangkuannya. Masih ada botol obat plastik berceceran dan (kelihatannya) dua potong baju yang berserakan di sana. Serbuk putih di kaki ranjang seolah bergeming dalam kekekalan. Beberapa dari butir kecil itu menempel pada karatan di ranjang besi, sebagaimana mereka melekat pada jiwa Minghao. Malam ini adalah petaka istimewa yang berbalut hal-hal lumrah di kehidupan sang pemuda.

  
  


Sedikit dari kenaifan masa muda yang tersisa dalam dirinya tengah meraung-raung sambil berdansa. Sedetik kemudian, menjerit-jerit dan tertawa. Kepalanya terasa mau pecah, tapi kegilaan itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang bisa meredakan nyeri di dadanya.

  
  


“Mingyu,” Minghao tersenyum, melingkarkan tangan di leher pria itu, “aku sayang kamu. Sayang banget, banget.”

  
  


Mungkin besok masih ada Mingyu dan hadiah kecil harian berupa kecupan di dahi sampai pipi sebagai pengantar tidur.

  
  


Mungkin besok masih ada Mingyu dan kepulan asap kelabu dari cerutu yang meliuk-liuk di antara jari tengah dan telunjuk.

  
  


Mungkin besok masih ada Mingyu dan kepalan tangan yang berkeringat saat menggenggamnya erat di firdaus fana buatan dosis morfin.

  
  


Mungkin. Mungkin besok masih ada Mingyu dan dirinya. Minghao tahu semua hanya akan jadi sebatas _mungkin_.

  
  


“Sampai mau gila rasanya... Mingyu, Mingyu.”

  
  


Minghao merapal nama tersebut seperti doa, seperti mantra. Bukan yang diucap para dewi nirmala, melainkan lebih mirip dengan yang diucap tukang sihir di sepertiga malam. Nama Mingyu membuat lehernya terasa dicekik guna-guna memabukkan. Air mata sudah berkumpul di pelupuk dan Mingyu hanya perlu buka mulut untuk membuat mereka terjun bebas. Ia mempererat cengkeraman, bahunya gemetar. Ia dapat mendengar Mingyu meringis saat kukunya mulai menggores lebih dalam.

  
  


“Mingyu.Aku ngomong sama kamu.”

  
  


Ia dapat mendengar Mingyu menarik napas. Harapan Minghao yang sudah nyaris mati hanya karena mendamba sepatah dua patah kata dari lelaki itu makin melambung. Namun, alih-alih bersuara, Mingyu malah membelai rambut Minghao dengan tatapan penuh sesal. Selang beberapa sekon kemudian, ia kembali menarik tangannya dari helaian hitam legam tersebut.

  
  


Ia menyusuri setiap inci dari Mingyu yang kasat mata. Garis rahang, tulang selangka, sampai cincin emas yang melingkar dengan cantik di jari manisnya.

  
  


Barangkali bau busuk yang menyengat hidungnya berasal dari wewangian si wanita tak bernama. Mingyu tak kunjung mengatakan apa pun, tapi jejak merah terang di kerah kemeja garis-garis itu sudah cukup bagi Minghao untuk dapat menarik kesimpulan. Ia membayangkan skenario yang berlangsung tadi siang sebelum Mingyu membanting setir ke selatan untuk memenuhi janjinya; mengetuk pintu Minghao untuk yang terakhir kali.

  
  


Pesta pertunangan itu seperti apa, ya?

  
  


Minghao yakin Mingyu tidak akan menjawab, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mencipta bayangan sendiri. Mengenal keluarga Mingyu, mungkin ruangan dengan lantai berlapis karpet itu akan dihias ornamen mewah dengan warna emas atau marun. Semua berdiri tegap dengan setelan jas atau gaun selutut yang membalut figur tinggi mereka. Sampanye mengilap di tangan kanan, tas desainer ternama di tangan kiri. Riuh yang asing bagi Minghao. Riuh yang tak pernah dikenal Minghao. Riuh yang tak punya tempat untuk Minghao.

  
  


“Mingyu… _why won’t you say anything?_ ”

  
  


Harus berapa lama lagi, sih, mereka tenggelam dalam sunyi?

  
  


“Aku nggak butuh ngomong apa-apa.” Balas Mingyu. “Dan kamu… kamu juga nggak perlu denger apa-apa, Minghao.”

  
  


Tangisan Minghao pecah saat suara serak itu menyapa telinga.

  
  


“Kamu nggak pernah manggil aku Minghao. Hao, that’s how you call me, Mingyu.” Minghao terkekeh pelan. “ _And you always do it with endearment… as if I were a deity. I can see it in your eyes. Whatever you had for me._ ”

  
  


Kalau saja ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mendongakkan kepala dan melihat wajah tanpa ekspresi Mingyu, pasti seluruh tubuhnya sudah bergetar hebat bersama isakan duka yang diputar bagai kaset rusak.

  
  


“Kenapa kamu nggak mau berjuang demi aku, Gyu?”

  
  


Ia bersandar ke dada Mingyu, mendengarkan tiap debaran dengan saksama.

  
  


“Karena kamu hancur kalau sama aku, ya?”

  
  


“Aku nggak pernah bilang kayak gitu.”

  
  


“Mata kamu, tangan kamu, bibir kamu, semuanya ngomong begitu, Mingyu...” Minghao mendekatkan bibirnya ke leher Mingyu, mendaratkan beberapa kecupan. “Kamu nggak pernah sesayang itu sama aku, katanya. Atau memang nggak pernah? Nggak tahu. Kamu juga nggak akan jawab, kan? Soalnya aku nggak pantas buat dengar.”

  
  


Mingyu membuktikan Minghao benar dengan kelengangan yang ia bawa ke kamar sesak itu.

  
  


“ _I’m going to fucking devour you._ ” Bisiknya. “ _So_ _t_ _here would be nothing left from you tomorrow once you walk out of this room._ Nggak akan ada sisa buat dia. Kamu bakal mati dan nggak ada lagi Kim Mingyu. Ya? Boleh kan, Gyu?”

  
  


"... _do whatever you need to do_." Balas Mingyu setelah satu helaan napas panjang.

Di benak Minghao, ia tengah membagi hangat dengan Mingyu.

  
  


Agaknya melenceng dari definisi hangat, jika ditilik dari bagaimana kuku-kuku Minghao benar-benar sudah menancap pada tengkuk Mingyu. Ia menarik kerah Mingyu untuk melumat bibirnya dengan ganas, bagai kehausan. Bagai sudah hilang akal. Semua terjadi tanpa ada berontak. 

  
  


Di benak Minghao, ia tengah membagi hangat dengan Mingyu.

  
  


Padahal, pada kenyataan, hanya ia yang memberi.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ─── with love, r.


End file.
